


Teacher's pet (translation)

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, English, Fanfiction, M/M, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Where Stiles has a relationship with his professor Adrian Harris. One-Shot inspired by the Melanie Martinez song.Adrian x Harris
Relationships: Adrian Harris/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	Teacher's pet (translation)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not approve of relationships involving minors in real life, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**
> 
> Sorry for my bad english

Stiles put his phone away just as the buzzer sounded, his heart was pounding inside him and he couldn't stop thinking about that message he had received from the same man who was explaining chemistry to them. Professor Harris was a man with a strict and hard face, but Stiles is not at all surprised that this way of being his is also accompanied by a histrionic and lascivious personality. He likes it, honestly, it drives him crazy since he discovered it. Although it was not as if they had an open and public relationship.

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Scott's soft voice behind his back slightly disturbed him.

“Yes”, he replied, taking his eyes off the professor, and focusing on his book, even though that was already a difficult task. He was desperate, he began to move his foot rhythmically just to defuse his stress, but that only made him more nervous and drew everyone's attention to him. He's always been paranoid, so when he feels all the eyes on him, he thinks they're looking at him too because they know that he shouldn't know. His cheeks turn red, maybe he has a fetish for humiliation, because that's how he feels when Harris looks at him and can't help but give him that cold, annoying look that fits his facade as a teacher, and he loves that. Stiles is starting to count down the seconds to hear the teacher's scolding in ecstasy, the one that would make his stay in that room not so strange.

“Do you find my class boring, Stilinski?”

“No, not at all”, he moans, feeling a lump in his throat, Harris should have been the only one to detect its sudden need. The teacher smiles halfway through before looking back at the book he was holding in his hands before passing sentence.

“Okay, I'll believe that he's impatient to take my class and that he likes it. Just for that, stay when the bell rings, I'll find something to keep you much more excited”.

The way you say it, sarcastic and cold, makes everyone else start laughing, yet it is only Stiles who notices the double meaning in those words that stir his heart. It's exciting, it's almost dangerous. The rest of the class, Stiles pretends to pay attention to everything Harris says, but his notebook and his mind are blank. When the bell rings marking the end of the class for that day, Stiles puts everything he takes out into his backpack and Scott tapped his shoulder.

“Harris shouldn't punish you so much”, he mentions with a genuine gesture of concern.

“You know, he's got something against me”, he said, pretending to be upset.

His best friend said goodbye to him, and with him all the other students left the room to go home. Harris approached him with arms folded and a scowl, even with his facade of a teacher.

“You'll have to help me sort through all the projects for the semester in my office today," Harris says loudly, as if he expects the other kids passing by to hear his punishment. “Then maybe you'll have more fun than my class. Grab your stuff and follow me”.

When some of his classmates come out to watch him, he's become an expert at cheating, so his appearance looks miserable and annoying. Everyone believes them.

They walk quietly through the school halls, and when they are in front of Harris' door, there are no students around. Stiles enters Harris' office behind him, is big and has about a million books and science stuff, closes the door behind him and makes sure to put the latch on before he drops his backpack. Harris has unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and opened his fly. Stiles takes off his sweatshirt when he is pulled to the edge of his desk by the man.

“You look more appealing than usual today, Stiles.”

Stiles allows them to invade his space when he turns his head to the side, he loves the feeling of Harris' wet tongue on his naked neck, however, when he opens his eyes, the photograph of what is as the computer's wallpaper catches his attention. Harris has a girlfriend, she is beautiful and looks happy and in love in that photo, it is a stable relationship and more serious than he thinks. The ring on Harris' finger confirms this as a blow to the face.

If he is engaged, why does he hold him with that possessive force and kiss his neck while moaning his name? Why does he kiss him like that and invade his mouth with his tongue? Stiles closes his eyes in ecstasy as he thinks about it. He doesn't really care, because it makes him feel good, but he can't help but think that it only makes him "The teacher's pet"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the comments


End file.
